pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Nyan and Company
Ultra Nyan.jpg|Ultra Nyan as Oliver Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as Dodger Hello Kitty-1-.jpg|Hello Kitty as Rita Scooby.jpg|Scooby Doo as Francis Brain Inspector Gadget.jpg|Brain as Tito Maurice.jpg|Maurice as Fagin Crooked Man.jpg|Crooked Man as Sykes Tirema in Thundermask.jpg|Tirema and Jirass in Ultraman.jpg|Jirass as Roscoe and DeSoto Mandy as Jenny Foxworth.jpeg|Mandy as Jenny Foxworth Maid Marian.jpg|Maid Marian as Georgette Aladdin-sultan.jpg|The Sultan as Winston Chef Louis.jpg|Chef Louis as Old Louie Classic Ultraman.png|Ultraman as itself Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Einstein Hanuman Thailand.jpg|Hanuman as itself Thundermask (1972).jpg|Thundermask (1972) as itself Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla (1962-1975) as itself Ultraman King Tsuburaya.jpg|Ultraman King as itself Luna.jpg|Luna as Ultra Nyan's Second Daughter Five Riders.jpg|Five Riders as itself Thomas O'Malley and Universal's movie-spoof of "Oliver & Company". Cast: *Oliver - Ultra Nyan (1 & 2) *Oliver's Help - Ultraman *Dodger - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) *Dodger's Help - Thundermask (1972) *Rita - Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Francis - Scooby Doo *Tito - Brain (Inspector Gadget) *Einstein - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Fagin - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) *Sykes - Crooked Man (The Wacky World of Mother Goose) *Roscoe and DeSoto - Tirema (Thundermask) and Jirass (Ultraman) *Jenny Foxworth - Mandy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Georgette - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Winston - The Sultan (Aladdin) *Old Louie - Chef Louie (The Little Mermaid) *Godzilla (1962-1975) as itself *Ultraman King (Ultraman Leo) as itself *Ultra Nyan's Second Daughter - Luna (Sailor Moon) *Five Riders as itself (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes: * Ultra Nyan and Company part 1 - "Once Upon a Time in New York City" * Ultra Nyan and Company part 2 - Ultra Nyan Meets Timothy Q.Mouse * Ultra Nyan and Company part 3 - "Why Should I Worry" * Ultra Nyan and Company part 4 - At the Dock/Ultra Nyan meets Luna * Ultra Nyan and Company part 5 - Crooked Man (including Tirema and Jirass) * Ultra Nyan and Company part 6 - Tirema and Jirass Leaves * Ultra Nyan and Company part 7 - Bedtime Story/The Tale of Godzilla * Ultra Nyan and Company part 8 - Ultra Nyan tells Luna/Story of Thundermask * Ultra Nyan and Company part 9 - "Streets of Gold"/Hanuman * Ultra Nyan and Company part 10 - Mandy and The Sultan/In the Car * Ultra Nyan and Company part 11 - At Foxworth's House/"Perfect Isn't Easy" * Ultra Nyan and Company part 12 - In the Kitchen/Maid Marian Meets Ultra Nyan * Ultra Nyan and Company part 13 - Timothy Q.Mouse has a Plan/"Good Company" * Ultra Nyan and Company part 14 - Rescuing Ultra Nyan/In Foxworth's House * Ultra Nyan and Company part 15 - Sad Moments/Maurice has an Idea * Ultra Nyan and Company part 16 - Where's Ultra Nyan/At Crooked Man's Building * Ultra Nyan and Company part 17 - Mandy Meets Maurice/Crooked Man Took Her Away * Ultra Nyan and Company part 18 - Rescuing Mandy/Thundermask vs Tirema * Ultra Nyan and Company part 19 - Pursuit Through the Subway/Hanuman vs Crooked Man * Ultra Nyan and Company part 20 - Ultraman and Godzilla vs Alien Mephilas * Ultra Nyan and Company part 21 - Mandy's Birthday/Maid Marian and Brain/Farewells to Ultra Nyan/"Why I Should Worry (Reprise)" * Ultra Nyan and Company part 22 - End Credits ("It's a Small World") Movie Used: * Oliver and Company (1988) Movies/TV Shows Used: * Madeline Lost in Paris (1999) * Home Alone (1990) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Blue's Clues (1996) * Peter Pan (1953) * Son of Godzilla (1967) * Frosty the Snowman (1969) * Ultra Nyan: Hoshizora kara Maiorita Fushigi Neko (1997) * Ultra Nyan 2: The Great Happy Operation (1998) * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Bambi (1942) * Bambi II (2005) * The Cat Returns (2002) * Teletubbies (1997) * E.T. the Extra Terrestrial (1982) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) * The Little Mermaid (1991) * Raw Toonage (1992) * Dumbo (1941) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * House of Mouse (2001) * Robot Chicken (1996) * The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse (1979) * An American Tail (1986) * The Koala Brothers (2005) * Pokemon (1998) * The Dark Crystal (1982) * Fraggle Rock (1984) * Inspector Gadget (1983) * Scooby Doo Where Are You! (1969) * Pinocchio (1940) * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987) * The Wizard of Oz (1939) * Sailor Moon (1992) * Sailor Moon R (1993) * Sailor Moon R the Movie: Promise of the Rose (1993) * Sailor Moon S (1994) * Sailor Moon S the Movie: Hearts in Ice (1994) * Sailor Moon SuperS (1995) * Sailor Moon SuperS the Movie: Black Dream Hole (1995) * Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (1996) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * The Wacky World of Mother Goose (1967) * Ultraman (1966) * Ultraman Leo (1974) * Hanuman vs 7 Ultraman (1974) * Hanuman and the Five Riders (1975) * Hanuman vs 11 Ultraman (1983) * The Noble War (1984) * Space Warriors 2000 (1985) * Thundermask (1972) * Godzilla vs Gigan (1972) * Godzilla vs Megalon (1973) * Gremlins (1984) * Sailor Moon Crystal (2001) * Sailor Moon Crystal II (2002) * Sailor Moon Crystal III (2003) * Sailor Moon Crystal IV (2004) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) * Aladdin (1992) * The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Aladdin (1994) * Kingdom Hearts (2002) * Cinderella (1950) * Robin Hood (1973) * For the Birds (2000) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Lilo and Stitch (2002) * Tom and Jerry the Movie (1992) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Rio (2011) * Tarzan (1999) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * Barbie as Rapunzel (2002) * Ultraman Story (1984) * Goldfish Warning! (1991) * The 6 Ultra Brothers vs The Monster Army (1975) * Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas (1991) * Gadget and the Gadgetinis (2001) * Jiminy Cricket Shorts (1955) * Mickey Mouse Club (1955) * Disney's Sing Along Songs (1986) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998) * From All of Us to All of You (1955) * Jiminy Cricket's Christmas (1986) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) * Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla (1974) * Godzilla vs Monster Zero (1965) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2003) * King Kong vs Godzilla (1962) * The New Scooby Doo Mysteries (1984) * Zone Fighter (1973) * Space Jam (1996) Voices: * Joey Lawrence * Billy Joel * Cheech Marin * Richard Mulligan * Roscoe Lee Browne * Sheryl Lee Ralph * Dom DeLuise * Taurean Blacque * Carl Weintraub * Robert Loggia * Natalie Gregory * William Glover * Bette Midler * Frank Welker * Charles Bartlett * Jonathan Brandis * Kal David * Marcia del Mar * Victor DiMatta * Judi M. Durand * Greg Finley * Javier Grajeda * Robert S. Halligan Jr. * J.D. Hall * Jo Ann Harris * Rosanna Huffman * Barbara Harris * Harvey Jason * Karen Ichiuji-Ramone * Kaleena Kiff * Carol King * Mary Lee Kortes * Rocky Krakoff * David Lasley * Christina MacGregor * David McCharen * John McCurry * Arlin Miller * Nancy Parent * Whitney Rydbeck * Gary Schwartz * Vernon Scott * Penina Segall * Tom Snow * Eugene F. Van Buren * Ruth Pointer * Myhanh Tran Special Thanks: * Uranimated18 * Disney and Sega * Pete'sDragonRockz * PaddingtonandFernRockz * TheBluesRockz * Pachirapong Chaiyadech * Duchess Productions * Nikkdisneylover8390 * Stephen Druschke Films * CoolZDanethe5th * TheMichaelCityMaker * Brisby Productions Category:Pachirapong1999 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Oliver & Company Movies Category:Oliver & Company Movies Spoof Category:Oliver & Company Movie Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Duchess Productions Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Studios Category:Oliver and Company Movies Category:Oliver & Company Movies Spoofs Category:Oliver and Company Movie Spoofs